


The real OTP

by tough_cookie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex needs a drink or several, Gen, Humor, Just a silly little thing, Kara is silly, no potstickers were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tough_cookie/pseuds/tough_cookie
Summary: William, shwiliam ... Lena, shlena ... James, who? ... Mon-what?There is room in Kara’s heart for just one. Her soulmate. Her true love.And we all know who that is, don’t we?#controversialopinion #dealwithit #whatdoyoumeanwedontusehashtagshere
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	The real OTP

**Author's Note:**

> This little gem has been left to hibernate in an Untitled document for almost a year before being released in the wild. Any comments/criticism are welcome.  
> Hope you enjoy this!

“Noooo!” Kara screams as she dives off the ledge.  _ “I can't lose you” _ , this mantra plays on repeat in her head. She continues plummeting with increasing speed, till finally, with just a couple of meters left off the ground, she manages to grasp on to the object of her affection. She slowly begins to rise with gentle care so as not to upset them any further. On the balcony stands Alex watching as Kara softly lands. She folds her arms and glares at her sister.

"Really Kara?"

Distracted and out of breath due to the traumatic event, and not out of excursion, Kara says "What …?".

"You just jumped off the building for a bag of food!", Alex says incredulously.

"Not just any food, these are potstickers!”, she was affronted by her sister’s callous disregard, “I barely managed to pick them up right before the restaurant closed for the night. They don’t open again till noon Alex, noon!". Alex raises her eyebrows, resisting an eye roll. 

"Besides, I couldn't let the poor things die!", her sister says dramatically with teary eyes. Unable to hold it any longer, Alex rolls her eyes and mutters "Yeah, cause eating them isn't going to kill them."

Her sister continues on, ignoring Alex’s comment, "It’s no big deal, after all I am invincible, unlike these fragile beauties. Not a scratch on me, no mam!" She garbles the last part while chewing on one of the beauties.

"Kara", Alex tries patiently, "you didn't change into your suit. You took off in your civilian clothes!”

“There was no time for that!” Kara reprimands her sister while striking her Supergirl pose.

Alex briefly considers diving off the building, but refrains from doing so because she is not certain her sister would risk the potstickers she was now cradling to rescue her. Instead she resorts to banging her head on the railing repeatedly, while Kara continues munching innocently.


End file.
